


for the wolf at the door

by bellafarallones



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Duck Newton, Vaginal Fingering, dubcon roleplay, mothman has four arms and can do a lot of fingering, the roleplay is pretty intense but it's clear in-text that it's a roleplay, they roleplay that duck is in bed and the mothman breaks in and ravishes him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarallones/pseuds/bellafarallones
Summary: It was barely eight o’clock, and Duck lay awake in the darkness. He didn’t normally go to bed this early, but he wanted to be able to actually go to sleep at a reasonable hour even after all was said and done, and so here he was.
Relationships: Indrid Cold/Duck Newton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	for the wolf at the door

**Author's Note:**

> thank you angel for reading through this and giving me suggestions!!

It was barely eight o’clock, and Duck lay awake in the darkness. He didn’t normally go to bed this early, but he wanted to be able to actually go to sleep at a reasonable hour even after all was said and done, and so here he was. 

The window was open, and the screen kept out insects but not the night breeze or the sound of branches creaking in the tree outside. Duck reassured himself that the sound was nothing, an assurance severely strained when he turned over in bed and saw a pair of glowing red eyes. 

The screen scraped against its frame as iron-clawed hands pushed it up, and then the creature crawled inside. This insect would not be stopped by a screen. With four flexing arms and wings hunched behind his shoulders, his eyes more insectoid than human and totally unreadable, Indrid looked the part of the monster quite well. 

“Nice of you to leave the window open for me,” he commented. “Made it easier for me to find you.”

“What - what do you want from me?” Duck was sitting up in bed, now. 

“I’m going to fuck you,” Indrid replied. “You thought you could spend all day alone in the woods with an ass like that without attracting attention? Oh, no, little human.” His smile showed a hint of sharp teeth. 

“I’m flattered, but will you at least close the screen? I don’t want the mosquitos getting in.”

“If it’ll make you cooperate.” But as soon as Indrid turned back to the window, Duck’s feet hit the ground and he started running. But the bedroom door was inconveniently placed, and before Duck had so much as touched the doorknob Indrid stuck out one wing, not even looking around, and the hard bone of the top edge slammed into Duck’s chest and knocked the breath out of him. 

“Fuck,” Duck said, and sank down against the wall.

Indrid turned. “Color?”

“Green,” Duck managed to get out.

Indrid took his time getting the screen closed and latched again, and then crouched down to look Duck in the face. “Trying to run?” He tilted Duck’s chin up, forced him to look into his terrifying eyes. “You know I’ll make sure you enjoy yourself. I need you nice and slick for me, anyway.” 

Duck shuddered. It was one thing to allow a monster to have its way with you, another thing to  _ like  _ it. But Indrid was touching him gently, now, pulling him up and pressing him back onto the bed and yanking up his shirt.

“Not even a bruise,” Indrid murmured as he stroked Duck’s bare chest. Then he turned the sharp edge of his claws in, not cutting but a reminder that he could. “I don’t want to hurt you. I will if I must, of course, but I’d rather not break my new toy so soon.”

“Please - please don’t break me.”

“Be good and I won’t.” Indrid stood up, suddenly businesslike, leaving Duck lying there with his shirt pushed up to his collarbones, and went to the bedside table. Out of the top drawer he took a bottle of lube and a pair of leather-lined handcuffs, the sight of which made Duck whimper with shame.

“Oh,” said Indrid wickedly. “So you like being restrained. Or do you like to restrain your partners, use them like I’m about to use you?”

“I don’t - I don’t like -” It was as much of a lie as Duck could manage just then, and Indrid took pity on him and continued. 

“Very convenient you’ve put these here. Were you hoping someone would come in and use them on you?”

“No,” Duck insisted. Not  _ someone _ . Just Indrid. 

“Undress, or I’m ripping your clothes off.”

Nervousness turned Duck’s fingers clumsy, but he managed to get his shirt off and then his pajama bottoms, standing up to get them all the way off and then sitting down again on the edge of the bed. Indrid put the handcuffs aside and stood between Duck’s thighs, spreading them gently and letting out a little chirp of appreciation. 

“What are you going to fuck me  _ with?”  _ Duck dared to ask. He could see only smooth rows of feathers between Indrid’s legs.

“Impatient, are we?” Indrid teased. “Very well, then.” He took a fistful of Duck’s hair and pulled his face forward to press his mouth against the feathers. “Maybe your tongue can convince my cock to come out.”

Duck was fairly certain Indrid had been consciously keeping his genitals concealed up until now, because finding the slick line between the feathers was easy, licking inside it easier still. With the narrow tip of his tongue he teased the head of Indrid’s cock, tasting salt, until it protruded enough for him to wrap his lips around the shaft. 

“If you bite, you won’t like where it gets you,” Indrid warned. Duck nodded and sucked harder. Maybe if he made the beast spend like this he wouldn’t have to have the massive thing inside him. But Indrid teasing his nipples into hard little points with his lower set of hands made it difficult to concentrate, and as soon as Duck thought he might be getting close, Indrid pulled him off by the hair. The whole length of his cock was shiny with Duck’s spit and his own fluids. 

“Enough,” Indrid groaned. “I knew that mouth was good for something other than complaining.” Then he pulled Duck’s hair back even farther, forcing him to look up and bare his neck. “On your hands and knees, facing the headboard. Much as I would like to see your face as I ruin you, I’ve hardly gotten the chance to appreciate your ass this evening at all.” 

As soon as Indrid had released him, Duck obeyed. Then Indrid put a hand on the back of Duck’s head and pressed his head down until his ass was lifted and his arms stretched out in front of him, and there was a  _ click  _ as Duck was handcuffed to the headboard. Lying on his chest the friction of his nipples rubbing against the bedsheet made him squirm, and Indrid’s claws closed in his hair again, pressing his face down into the pillow and when Duck tried to suck in a breath he got only pillowcase, he couldn’t  _ breathe,  _ and he managed to tell his fingers to snap twice.

Indrid eased up immediately, and Duck craned his neck, taking gasping breaths. “Are you alright?” said Indrid. “What do you need?”

“You’re good, fuck you’re so hot like this, I’d just rather not suffocate.” Duck took a moment to catch his breath. “Maybe rearrange the pillows so I can rest on my cheek?”

“Of course,” said Indrid. He pulled out one of the pillows so Duck had more room to breathe, and Duck put his head down again, turned so he was resting on his cheek. 

“Much better, thank you. I want you to keep going, Indrid, please…”

“And the angle of your neck’s alright?” 

“Uh-huh.” Duck pressed his hips down into the mattress. He wouldn’t get off from it, but maybe Indrid would punish him for trying.

“Let me know if it becomes otherwise.” Indrid pressed a kiss to Duck’s neck, chased it with a playful bite. “Wouldn’t want to damage my pet, after all.”

Duck felt the mattress sink as Indrid knelt behind him, and then all four of Indrid’s hands were on him, lifting his hips and nudging his thighs apart. “Are you a slut like this for everyone, or just for me?”

“No one!” said Duck, squirming. “I’m not a slut.”

“Oh but you  _ are,”  _ Indrid said, kneading his ass. “I bet you’re all wet right now. If I touch your cute little slit will it be wet for me?”

Duck whimpered. He knew he was wet. He’d been wet all evening, honestly, from anticipation, but feeling how strong Indrid was had gotten him wet, sucking Indrid off had gotten him wet, being restrained like this had gotten him wet. Even so, Indrid’s fingers brushing against his cunt made him gasp. 

“Well,” said Indrid, sounding very pleased with himself. “At least one part of you is telling the truth about how much you want this, even if your mouth won’t.” His lower set of hands didn’t have sharp claws like the upper, and it was with these that he fingered him, teasing him without touching his clit until Duck’s treacherous hips twitched downwards and the humiliation of giving in, of admitting that he wanted this, washed over him. 

Finally  _ finally  _ Indrid touched his clit, rubbed across it with his thumb the way Duck liked, and he was  _ so close,  _ just about to cum when Indrid pulled his hand away. Duck almost started crying.  _ Fuck  _ future vision for making Indrid so good at edging him. 

Indrid laughed a little at his despair. “Needy human.” He pressed his wet fingers to Duck’s lips. “Suck,” he ordered, and Duck obeyed, opening his lips and laving his tongue over Indrid’s fingers like they were a cock and tasting himself, the evidence of his own arousal. Another of Indrid’s hands was stroking his hair, a third rubbing his back. Frustration mingled with the floaty feeling of being pleasantly surrounded, of knowing that Indrid would take care of him. 

“You promised you’d make me cum,” Duck whined when he had the use of his mouth again, after Indrid finally decided his fingers were clean.

Another little laugh. “I promised no such thing.” Through half-closed eyes Duck saw Indrid pick up the bottle of lube and move out of sight. “Though you’re right, there is a part of you I’ve been neglecting.” And then cold lube was drizzling over his ass. “Relax,” Indrid chided, teasing at his hole. “I’ll stay here all night if that’s what it takes. I’ve been waiting long enough to get my hands on you as it is, a few more hours won’t bother me.”

Duck moaned, knowing that it was true. Little as Indrid displayed it in everyday life, he could be very patient if he wanted to, and if Indrid felt like it, Duck could be dribbling slick and lube onto the sheets until dawn, until exhaustion overtook him. “Please fuck me,” he mumbled.

“What was that?” Indrid had worked in two fingers by now, stroking Duck’s inner walls.

“I want your cock inside me. I want you to fuck me and make me come and  _ please…” _

“Two fingers isn’t enough for you to take me, sweet boy.” Indrid reached down and stroked Duck’s hair. Judicious use of his four hands meant that even now he still had one left that was clean and dry, and Duck thought suddenly of how good Indrid would be at breading, the wet hand/dry hand method. And the thought of Indrid using four hands to transfer chicken cutlets from flour to egg wash to breadcrumbs was so funny that Duck started laughing. 

“You alright?” said Indrid, pulling his fingers slowly out.

“Yeah,” Duck said. He flexed his ass and thighs, feeling lube run across his skin. “Want you to fuck me.”

“I could keep opening up this perfect ass, or I could fuck you here?” He pressed two fingers easily into Duck’s cunt, and Duck rocked into them.

“There, please, please fuck me now.”

“And to think you tried to get away,” Indrid said as he pressed in. His cock was long and hard and perfect, slightly ridged when Duck clenched down around it. Indrid bent to press kisses to Duck’s back as he pulled almost all the way out before thrusting in again, one hand worming under Duck’s belly to rub at his clit. 

“‘m gonna cum,” Duck said.

“Go right ahead, I did say I wanted you to enjoy this. And I want to feel you tighten around me.”

Duck came hard with Indrid inside him and Indrid’s fingers on his clit. The friction of Indrid fucking him through it was just about to turn to pain when Indrid finished as well.

Indrid pulled out slowly and then collapsed, boneless, on top of Duck. “Can we be done?” he mumbled into Duck’s shoulder, his cock wet against the back of Duck’s thigh.

“Yeah, we can be done,” said Duck. He could feel cum leaking out of him, mingled with his own fluids, making him feel deliciously well-used.

“Great.” Indrid reached up and unclipped the handcuffs before lying down on the bed next to Duck. “Shower for you?”

Duck rolled over onto his back again and started massaging his wrists where the cuffs had been rubbing against them. “I’m not sure I could stand up for long enough,” Duck admitted.

“Bath, then? I’ll go run it for you.” He took Duck’s hands gently in his own and kissed the inside of each wrist.

“Yes please. Pass me the water bottle before you go?”

“Of course.” Indrid retrieved the bottle from the nightstand and made sure Duck had a good grip before letting go. Then he stood up, though he paused in the doorway and looked back. “Do you mind if I… don’t put my glasses on for a bit?”

“Fine by me.” Duck remembered that Indrid had said something, when they were talking about doing something like this, about how he might prefer to come down in the same body. “You give good cuddles like this.” Indrid smiled again, and disappeared. Duck drank water and listened to the faucet running in the other room, and put the bottle aside to reach out to Indrid when he returned. “Carry me?”

“As you wish.” Indrid was still smiling as he picked Duck up, cradling him in his four arms, and carried him into the bathroom, careful not to bump him on any of the doorframes along the way. 

“I can get in by myself,” Duck said, and Indrid let him down. The water was fragrant with lavender bath oil, and Duck stuck his hand in to test the temperature (perfect) before he sank in, sighing.

“Are you still interested in cuddling when we’re both clean?” Indrid asked. He didn't step away until Duck was safely seated, ready to catch him if he fell.

“Yeah.” For a moment Duck just lay there, hot water heavenly on his sore muscles, watching Indrid, who wetted a towel to clean himself off as well. Moths did not do well with immersion. 

“I love you,” Duck said suddenly.

Indrid looked up, eyes wide. “I love you, too.”

By the time Duck felt like getting out, his legs had decided to start working again, so he toweled off, put on his fluffiest bathrobe, and found Indrid fluffing the pillows on the bed - he’d changed out the sheets for clean ones while Duck was still in the tub. 

“Thanks, babe,” said Duck, and crawled under the covers. “Mothman cuddles?”

“Mothman cuddles,” Indrid agreed, and allowed Duck to bury his face in the warm feathers of his chest. “I’m so glad I get to know you,” he said softly as he petted Duck’s hair. 

“Mm. Me too.” Duck ran his fingers gently through the small feathers on Indrid’s cheek. “And you’re so fucking soft and warm I think I’m about to fall asleep on top of you.”

“Happy to be of service.” He bent to kiss Duck on the forehead. And Duck, for his part, snuggled even closer and allowed the world to fall away.

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day everyone! come hit me up on tumblr @bellafarallones


End file.
